Longing
by randomdiva
Summary: Ted DiBiase always loved Dani, but after Randy Orton tries to get his hands on her, he makes her his.


**A/N I do not own Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase Jr or WWE in general. If I did, I would be one happy - and sore - girl.**

Sure he was whisked away to be in Legacy, but Teddy was still mine. No matter what Randy Orton said. Mine.

Believe it or not, the original idea for a storyline for us was that Ted and I—Dani—would team up and fight David Hart Smith and Natalya. Unfortunately, that plan didn't go through, since he was a second generation superstar, just like Cody and Randy. Vince said they need him more.

I couldn't be part of Legacy either, considering I wasn't second generation. Or was I?

Vince made up the idea, later on, but before my debut, that I should be announced as the daughter of Miss Elizabeth. The _late_ Miss Elizabeth. No one could test to this, so I supposed it was foolproof. And it was.

"Hey! Hey Randy! I found one, I found another second generation superstar! Well…diva anyway," Ted said, all smiles and obviously excited.

"Diva…oh really. And what is her name?"

"Dani. I was scouting OVW and I found her. She's the daughter of Miss Elizabeth."

Randy nodded his head. "Well, bring her over."

"She's sitting in the audience right now, so when we go out, we'll get her. This is great!"

"You seem awfully chipper about her, Ted. Are you two married and you aren't telling us?" Cody asked, playfully suspicious. He grinned at his friend, his eyes sparkling.

"No, but we do know each other."

"Didn't screw her, did you?" Randy inquired bluntly.

"NO!"

"Good then she's fair game."  
-

Priceless came out and Ted's eyes flicked towards me. I knew he wanted to smile, but he couldn't; he had to grin. He came over to where I sat and helped me over the barricade. I wore a tight band tee and skinny jeans. Pretty good combination, so Ted thought.

"You'll be interfering throughout the match," he informed, wrapping his arm around my waist. Cody snickered to himself as we continued to walk like so. We entered the ring with elegance and class. Their opponents were the Unified Tag Team Carlito and Primo. The crowd cheered for them, of course, because they were face. Maybe one day Cody and Ted will be face, but somehow I doubt it will happen.

I got outside the ring, but stayed on the apron. I waved them over.

"For added publicity," I shrugged, kissing both their cheeks in luck. I shot a smile at Ted before he started the match.

Quite frankly, I got bored too quickly. When Primo was shot into the ropes, I took the matter into my hands. I grabbed his feet to make him land hard on his stomach. The ref saw nothing. Cody threw me a grin when I looked at him. He was then tagged in to take care of Primo. Ted stood in front of me on the apron and smiled down at me. His eyes looked different in a way; they held something I've never seen before. Well, from him anyways, but I have seen the look he was giving me before on other people. It was a familiar look.

Again I decided to interfere by pulling at Carlito this time. He started yelling at me in Spanish, so when the ref was turned, I jumped up and grabbed his neck to pull him down on the rope, catching his throat. He flew back and Cody covered him.

Easy win.

What I probably enjoyed most about winning was getting a hug and a twirl from Ted. I don't think I had ever seen him so happy. Of course, I only reached his shoulder, so when he hugged me a second time, my face was crushed into his sweaty chest…not that I minded.

I even took a hug from Cody. I wasn't too familiar with him, but knew enough to keep a good conversation going without it turning awkward.

We walked back up the ramp and I followed them to their locker room. Randy was inside, taping his wrists. When he heard us come in he lifted head, but did a double-take when he saw me. He smirked at me.

"She is fair game, right Ted?"

I did not like that grin at all. And a thought crossed my mind before I could stop it, and my body decided to go through with it.

"I'm Ted's girl. He fought hard to get me, and I suffered long to receive him," I said, walking up behind a sitting Ted and pressed myself against his back, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Right, Ted?"

I felt his heartbeat quicken. I kissed his shoulder before looking back at Randy's scowl.

"And we're madly in love. Just wait until he goes to take a shower," I began, smiling, "he won't be the only one in there and—."

"OKAY!" Cody intervened, "I don't need a visual."

Ted's face was bright red when I caught sight of it. I kissed his cheek and patted him on the shoulders, stepping away to give him some space.

I looked at Randy again, and this time he had a glare working its way into his eyes.

"Actually, uh, I do need to take a shower…" Ted said, slightly embarrassed. I giggled before pulling him up and leading him to the bathroom.

Cody's eyes went wide and Randy looked murderous.

"Were you, er, serious about all that?"

I looked up into his lovely and puzzled face that I broke into a smile. "Do you want me to be?"

Again his cheeks grew red, but he didn't speak. Instead, he sat down on the toilet and took his boots off. I kicked my shoes off when he finished. I had to pull my socks off too, since he wasn't wearing any. Then he took the tape off his wrists. I took off any accessories that I wore. He stood up and finally noticed what I was doing. I turned it into a game, so sue me.

"Wait, you're going too fast. Let me catch up," I said, pulling my shirt over my head. Looking at him again, I noticed he was staring at the deep blue bra I wore. I unbuckled my pants and pulled them down, stepping out of the legs. "Okay, go on." It sounded like a dare, but really it wasn't.

Ted was speechless. And motionless. But delightfully so.

I turned around and put the shower on so we could just jump in. Ted wasn't moving.

I stood before him, close, only a breath away. I looked up at him with a smile before I asked, "Must I do it for you?" I slipped two fingers in the sides of his wrestling trunks. His reaction was…priceless—no pun intended.

"Uh…Dani, I—."

"Alright, well I guess I'll go in first and you can jump in after." I turned around in disappointment about to unclasp my bra. He stopped me by turning me around by my arm.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this?" he asked, backing me against a wall.

"Do you have any idea how long _I've_ wanted this?" I returned, my hands travelling lightly up his chest.

His lips crashed down hard onto my own. My breath caught in my throat as I pushed myself hard against him. The next moment we were in the shower and I was straddling his naked waist. His lips felt so magical against my skin, and I never wanted them to stop touching me. Without my notice, he entered me, pumping into me against the shower wall. His lips went back to my own as I wanted to moan his name and do other dirty things to him.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Teddy…" I groaned in his mouth.

His body felt so wonderful inside me. Absolutely irresistible. As his breathing got heavier and his rhythm becoming more sporadic, I felt a wave of complete contentment and pleasure wash over me. When Ted could go no more, he let me stand on my own when I could hold myself up. But our lips never parted.

"I love you, Teddy," I whispered over the shower patter, pressing my forehead against his.

"I love you, Dani."


End file.
